Pure Heart
by CherryBlossom1233
Summary: Lizzy and her sister Amaya seem to live a peaceful life. But when you have a contract with a demon maid, nothing is as it seems. Follow Amaya and Larcia as they hunt down the reason for the fire at the Phantomhive manor and more as they try to get revenge for everything and everyone lost in the fire. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! IA here! With Cherry, of course!

We became OBSESSED with Black Butler, and Cherry called me up at 2 AM to tell me about this idea, and I was happy that she did! We came up with amazing ideas, names, and more! So sit back, relax, turn on some Nightcore, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: If we owned Black Butler, THERE WOULD BE YAOI! SebbyXCiel forever!

**Let me tell you, YOU BETTER LIKE IT! Our computer crashed MANY TIMES, and we went through hell to just type it! It was kinda rushed, so we promise other chapters will be better. So, enjoy!**

Amaya's POV:

I woke up to the curtains being pulled open, having light fill my bedroom. I sat up, and rubbed my open eye. Lizzy stood above me, smiling. "Oh, Amaya! We're going to see Ciel today!" Lizzy exclaimed, eyes glittering and hair bouncing with excitement.

"We're going to see Ciel?" I asked, and she gasped. "Thats right! You haven't seen Ciel since the fire!" She cried, and I flinched at the mention of the fire.

"Does Larcia know? Or Paula?" I asked, eyebrows raised. Lizzy giggled. "Nope! We're sneaking out! So don't tell them!" She begged, and I smiled brightly. It was rare we did anything without telling Larcia and Paula, so I was excited.

"Okay, deal! It sounds fun!" I squealed, and my sister hugged me. "Thank you~"! She sang.

She pulled away, and Larcia walked in. "I see Elizabeth has woken you up already, my lady." Larcia said, a warm smile on her face. "Oh, Larcia! I said you can call me Lizzy~!" Lizzy giggled, and Larcia nodded.

Her hair was black, flowing past her waist. Her red eyes glimmered like rubies, and her smile was warm and comforting. Her eyes examined me, then stopped on my hair. She held back a laugh.

Larcia looked at my hair, amused. "My lady, your hair... It's quite funny this morning." She pointed out, and I reached up to feel my navy blue hair sticking up in all directions.

It fell slightly past my shoulders, and I laughed at my bedhead. I wasn't very girly, so no, I never curled it or put it in pigtails, not even when my sister begged me. I reached for my eye patch on the nightstand. Why do I have it? Well, making my contract with Larcia, I ended up with the mark on my pink eye. My other was a deep blue, and I kept the pink one covered.

Lizzy looked at me, and asked, "Sis? Can I pick out your outfit today? Please~?" She begged, and I nodded. "Sure. I don't mind." Her eyes lit up like diamonds. "Great! Paula! Can you get me the dress I picked for Amaya?" She called.

After a minute, Paula walked in holding the mist beautiful dress I've ever seen. "I-it's lovely..." I whispered.

It was long, and the same blue color as my eye. It was covered in black lace, and white and lighter blue wrapped around the dress in beautiful designs. There was a red bow that tied around the middle, same color as Larcia's eyes.

Paula walked over, and put it into my hands carefully. Lizzy bounced around, excited. "Do you like it!?" She asked. "Like it? No. Love it? YES!" I squealed, hugging my sister tightly. "Thank Larcia, too! She gave us the idea of this dress!"

I turned to the maid, who eyes were softened by the smile on my face and happy tears in my eyes. "T-thank you, Lizzy, Paula, and Cia." "Paula? Where's the last part?" Lizzy asked, frowning slightly.

"Oh! Sorry, my lady! Right here!" Paula cried, and pulled something out. It was a balck eyepatch, with a dark blue rose on top.

"Wow..." I gasped. Then, I got suspicious. "Exactly why am I getting this?"

Lizzy looked at me, confused. "Don't you remember? We're going to a ball later this week." "A BALL!?" I cried. I didn't even know how to dance!

"Lizzy, Paula, please step out so I can talk to my mistress." Larcia said, and they nodded. After they left, she turned to me. "We are going to investigate a black market that may be going on."

I sighed. "Must we go?" I complained. I hated going to social things like this. People always bothered us, and they drove me insane. My hand traveled up and ran over the patch covering my eye. Gently, I pulled it off and walked over to the big mirror.

I opened it slowly, observing the cherry blossom mark over my pink eye. "Lizzy always wants to see my eye. She always asks why I cover it. I told her it was damaged in the fire. Am I... bad for lying about this?" I whispered, and Larcia looked at me, surprised.

"My lady, why do you ask?" She questioned, and I closed both my eyes. "I... I don't know. I feel like I should tell her." Opening them, I looked at Larcia. "Your lucky. You got it on your lower back."

I picked up the eyepatch and put it back on. "Can you get my clothes?" I asked the demon, who nodded. She handed me a light pink dress that Lizzy insisted I buy. It had white roses all over the top, and the bottom had white lace butterflies. I slipped it on with a little help from Larcia. I put on the white heels, and Larcia brushed my hair until it was straight.

I opened the door, and Lizzy gasped when she saw me. "Amaya, you look so cute!" She gushed, and took my hand. She pulled me toward the dining hall. We sat down, but before we could get our food, Larcia spoke.

"Also, you both are not sneaking out." She said cheerfully. My jaw dropped, and Lizzy looked like she might cry. "H-how did you know!?" She whimpered. "I just want to take Amaya to see Ciel! She hasn't seen him in two years! Since the fire!"

"You didn't let me finish. Later today, I will take you both to the Phantomhive manor." Larcia smiled. I smiled brightly, pushing back the worry. How was Ciel? Was he the same? "Oh, thank you Cia! You had me worried!" Lizzy cried.

"Now, let's eat! Then, to see Ciel!" I cheered.

Okay, the next chapter will be soon! And for anybody reading my other fics, SORRY THEY HAVE NOT UPDATED! The crash threw me off, so updates will be a while for them. Sorry!

**Okay, there is some help needed! Lizzy and Amaya need some servants! I already have another maid and gardener planned, but I need a cook and others you think they need! Please put a full name, birthday, age, how they act, backstory, looks, and anythin else I should know in a review or PM me!**

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! IA here! Let's just get right into the story!

Amaya's POV

Lizzy bounced in the carriage seat. Larcia sat on the other side of us, looking slightly worried. Lizzy was too excited to notice.

"Larcia, are you okay?" I asked her quietly. We had made a stop so Lizzy could buy something cute she saw in a store window. "I am just a little uneasy, my lady. I sense something there... I'm not sure what it is." She told me, then got lost in thought.

Lizzy opened the door and sat down. "I got something for you, Amaya!" She sang. She held out a necklace, which had a golden charm that was shaped like a rose. I hugged my younger sister, and Larcia helped me put it on. It looked, as Lizzy said, adorable with the dress.

I ran my finger over the design a few times. It was beautiful. I must have dozed off along with Lizzy, because I woke up to find her leaning on me, asleep. I shook her lightly. "Lizzy, we're here." I said, and she opened her eyes. But she perked up when she saw we had just stopped in front of the manor.

She flew from her seat, throwing the door open. Then sprinted into the manor. "Lizzy! Wait up!" I cried, rushing out.

"CIELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" She screamed, and I tripped as I rushed through the door. "Damnit!" I cursed. "How does she run in these bloody heels!?"

Larcia helped me up, and straighted my dress out. "Oh, Ciel! I have somebody for you to see! You come to, Sebastian!" I heard my sister sing. "Ta-da! It's Amaya!"

Ciel looked at me with wide eyes. I walked over smiling brightly. "Ciel! It's been too long!" I exclaimed. I expected him to smilee, but he didn't. Then, I noticed the eyepatch. Then the butler.

"Excuse me, but I must speak to Ciel alone!" I told everyone. The butler, Sebastian, I assume, and Larcia were glaring at eachother, refusing to stop.

I pulled him into another room, and left Lizzy confused. When we were alone, we both hissed the same question at the other. "What's with the eyepatch!? And who's that!?"

I glared furiously. "Ciel, you have explaining to do!" I snapped. "So do you!" He growled. Then, he sighed. "Listen. I'll explain later. Let's just be nice for Lizzy." I nodded in agreement. "Also," I added, "Stop those to from killing eachother. What's with that, anyway?"

We walked out, where Lizzy rushed to us. She hugged us both, and smiled. "Yay! We're all together again!" Lizzy squealed. Ciel struggled to get out of my sister's hug, but I just slipped free as she focused her hug on him. Walking to Larcia, I sighed. "What's gotten into you?" I asked, and she finally looked away.

"I want to leave as fast as possible." She said, shooting a glare at Sebastian. "Is there a reason, Cia?" I asked. "I just don't like _him_." Larcia mumbled, and smiled- fake- at the others. "Is there anything else you need here? We must be going soon."

Lizzy's jaw dropped. "Leave!? But we just got here! Amaya didn't even get to try Sebastian's amazing cake! Although, it's not as good as yours..." Lizzy continued rambling. Ciel rolled his eyes. "I doubt that." I heard him mumble, and I almost yelled at him for doubting Cia's cooking skills.

Before I could, Lizzy looked like she might cry. "What!?" I gasped, rushing to her side. "You... you guys..." She whimpered, gesturing toward me and Ciel. "You... you both have things you haven't done since t-the fire."

I looked down, guilty. Ciel looked away, a slight look of sadness crossing his face. "Amaya... you don't sing anymore. Ciel, you don't smile." I flinched.

"You k-know I just can't sing anymore..." I choked out. Ciel didn't speak. "Exactly!" She cried, eyes filled with tears. "That beautiful voice is locked inside you!"

It was true. I haven't sung since the fire... They always begged me to sing when we were younger.

_"Amaya! Please sing for us!" Little Ciel begged. Lizzy stood next to him, bouncing with happiness. I smiled at them, and nodded. Ciel's parents and Lizzy and I's parents sat, watching and talking. I took a deep breath, and began to sing._

I remembered the smiles we always wore. I miss that.

I turned to Ciel, and walked toward him. I quickly wrapped my arms around him. Lizzy came over, and I hugged them both. "I'm sorry I can't sing." I mumbled, voice muffled by my sister's hair.

Larcia giggled. We looked at her, and she smiled. "This is how a reunion should go."


End file.
